


Warm Stone

by DancingAnya



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Curses, Fairy Tale Curses, Fairy Tale Elements, Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Prince Victor Nikiforov, Statue au, True Love's Kiss, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 08:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingAnya/pseuds/DancingAnya
Summary: Prince Victor Nikiforov didn’t love many things. So, when he heard that the statue in the fountain at the center of the capital was being taken down, he knew he had to snatch it up for himself. He always admired that statue of a man in linen clothes. No one knew where it came from or who made it, but it was so beautifully realistic that Victor found himself drawn to it. He had them move it to the castle gardens where a new fountain was erected.What Victor didn’t know was that the statue held a secret. A secret that had survived the toll of time for hundreds of years. A secret named Katsuki Yuuri.





	Warm Stone

Victor Nikiforov was a prince. And being a prince meant many things. It meant you could have all the physical things you wanted, but you would never find true love. So, at the young age of seven, Victor put aside all feelings of love that weren’t towards material things. People thought him to be selfish and greedy, but, in reality, all he wanted was something he could connect with. And if he had to connect to inanimate objects, that’s what he would do. 

One of his favorite objects wasn’t actually his own. It belonged to the people. In the middle of the town square, there was a fountain. This fountain was beautiful, but that’s not what attracted Victor’s attention the most. On top of the fountain stood a beautiful, lifelike stone statue of a man. The man was dressed in linen and held a sword in both hands. People said he stood for bravery and peace and victory, but Victor couldn’t help but think he stood for love. Whether that be from his own feelings or from some internal instinct was still left to the unknown. Either way, Victor loved that statue. 

He was never quite sure what drew him to the piece. Was it the realism? The art? Or was it simply because he found the stone man attractive? Whatever it was, Victor always had to go past it on his way through town. It broke Victor’s heart that he could never have one for himself as no one knew who created the beautiful masterpiece. It simply lived with the town. It was a part of their history. That was why, when Victor heard that the fountain was being replaced, he was in so much shock. 

“What?” Victor gasped, “Why would they do such a thing?” 

Christophe, Victor’s closest friend and royal guard member, shrugged his shoulders, “I heard that the fountain was falling apart. It needs to be replaced. What’s with you and that fountain anyway?” 

“It’s not the fountain I’m upset about. It’s the statue on top.” 

“The man with the sword?” 

“Yes! Exactly.” 

“Well, then why don’t you just order them to move the statue to the gardens if you love it so much? You are a prince after all.” 

Victor hadn’t thought of that. He hugged his friend and cried out, “Christophe! You’re a genius!” 

“I try,” Chris said with a sly grin.

And so Victor ordered for the statue to be moved to the royal gardens. That way, he rationalized, anyone could see it during the open gate hours. He had another fountain constructed around it, placing it in the middle of the structure. When they showed him their work, Victor gasped. It was so lovely to see the statue even closer than normal. He walked up to the edge of the fountain and looked it in the eyes. Turning back to the workers, Victor spoke.

“Thank you. I will forever be gracious for your service.” 

Victor continued to love the statue, so much so that his friends would tease him about it from time to time. But he never let their mocking get to him, if he found comfort in the stone creature, then that was his business. Every time he would escort court members through the gardens, he would educate them on the history of the statue. They all pretended to be interested, of course, though Victor could tell they were not as enthralled as him. 

One night, Victor couldn’t sleep. He tossed and turned and groaned. It was as if someone was pulling him through the dark night. He sat up in bed. Why was he so restless? Victor decided that he needed to go take a walk to calm his nerves. 

Victor walked outside the palace. The guards on the night shift asked if they could accompany him, but Victor declined. He just needed to be alone. He walked down the pathways and looked into the night sky. The moon and stars shone brightly on that warm summer night, illuminating the path that lay before him. Victor stopped when he saw the entrance to the gardens. He really should have been getting back to the castle, but that pulling feeling came back. It was as if someone was pulling him towards the gardens. He looked around, not seeing anyone in the dead of the night, and went through the arching entrance. 

The gardens looked just as beautiful as ever in the moonlight. One might even call it better as there were no gardeners and visitors wondering about. Victor stopped and looked at a rose bush. Roses were always his favorite. He picked one and continued to walk. 

The fragrance of the rose filled his senses as he aimlessly walked through the gardens. The high walls of plants obstructed his view and Victor didn’t pay much attention to where he was going. He just let the pull take him wherever it wanted him to go. Being a prince meant that you often had so much pressure on your shoulders to be the very best and make the best decisions. It was nice to let someone - or something - else take control for a change. 

Victor soon found himself in the center of the garden. It suddenly dawned on him: he was walking towards the statue. Excited, Victor lifted his head to look at it, only for it to not even be on its pedestal. It was gone. Victor dropped the rose he was holding and ran to the edge of the fountain. Where was it? It couldn’t be gone! He glanced around but couldn’t see it anywhere. Defeated, Victor sat on the edge of the fountain and sighed, tears beginning to form in his eyes. Hopefully, the gardeners were just cleaning it. That had to be it. Why else would the life-size statue just disappear? 

Victor looked back to the pedestal. Why was he so upset? It was just a statue, after all. He shouldn’t be getting so worked up over it. Victor looked down from the risen platform and was about to leave when he saw something. It looked like a head at the other end of the fountain. He walked around the circular structure and found that he was right. On the ground and leaning against the fountain was a man. He was wrapped in cloth and appeared to be sleeping. In his hands he held a sword. Victor took a step back. It was dark, but he was certain that the man was not one of his servants. Should he call the guard? He looked around, not seeing or hearing anyone else. Eventually, his curiosity got the better of him. He crept closer to the man. 

As he got closer, he could better see the features on the man’s face. He had black hair and tanned skin. He wore the cloth around him as clothing. And, as Victor got closer, he came to a horrifying realization. 

He looked exactly like the statue.

Victor gasped and widened his eyes. This couldn’t be! Surely, it was just one big coincidence. A prank, maybe, played by Christophe. But how would Christophe have known he would have walked out here? How did the man escape the guard’s night watch and get into the gardens? Victor pondered over these thoughts when the man stirred in his sleep, his eyes fluttering open. When he saw Victor, he gasped and stood up quickly. His sword fell to the ground and he bowed his head. 

“I’m so sorry!” He squeaked, “I didn’t think anyone else would be here. Please, I’m not an intruder!” 

Victor tried to calm him down, “It’s alright, it’s alright.” He looked at him curiously. “Who are you?” he asked. 

The man raised his head, revealing to Victor the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen.

“I’m Katsuki Yuuri.” 

“Why do you look exactly like the statue that is normally here, Yuuri?” 

Yuuri wound his hands together. He seemed nervous. 

“You’re never going to believe me.” 

“Go on.” 

He sighed, “I-I am the statue.” 

Victor blinked, “What?” 

“I am the statue. Some time ago, I can’t be sure how long, a witch cast a spell on me. She said that I would get great power, but that it would come with a price. I believed that she would only wish well upon me. And now, every morning, I turn into that statue. If I don’t return to my position before sunrise, I will die. Please, please don’t tell anyone!” 

Victor was stunned. Had he heard the man right? He looked him over. Yuuri certainly looked like the statue. He shook his head. 

“This is crazy.” 

“I know! You have to believe me, though. I am not an intruder. Please don’t send the guards after me!” 

“I won’t, I won’t,” Victor reassured Yuuri. He glanced down at his sword. “As long as you promise not to use that.” 

Yuuri looked down at it and nodded, “I won’t, I promise.” 

Victor sat on the edge of the fountain. He gestured for Yuuri to do the same. 

“So, Yuuri, why did you make that deal with the witch?” 

Yuuri sighed, “There were terrible bandits in my area. I just wanted to be able to keep my family safe. So I asked her for power and, to her credit, she gave it to me.” 

“What kind of power?” 

“My sword. Only I have the strength to wield it. It is more effective than a normal sword and it works with me so I need no training. It worked. My family was safe. But now they are dead, and I am alive. I haven’t aged a day in hundreds of years. I’m sorry for putting all of this on you.” 

“No, it’s alright,” Victor said, staring at the man. “Is there… Is there any way to break the spell?” 

Yuuri hung his head. He sighed, “Yes. I have to receive a kiss from my true love, but how am I supposed to find true love when I can only walk around at night? It’s impossible!” 

Victor stared at the man and watched as tears formed in his eyes. Suddenly, an idea came into his head. 

“Yuuri,” he asked, “can I kiss you?” 

Yuuri looked up, “What?” 

“Can I kiss you?” 

“W-why?” 

“I’ve been looking at your statue every day since I knew of it. Maybe… maybe I’m in love with you?” 

“I don’t even know your name!” 

“I’m Victor. Victor Nikiforov.” 

“Alright, but that doesn’t mean that you love me.” 

“Can I try?” 

Yuuri hesitated for a moment, but eventually gave in, “Alright.” 

Victor leaned forward and planted a kiss right on Yuuri’s lips. After pulling away, he looked around. Nothing had changed. 

“How do we know if it worked?” Victor asked. 

“I don’t know. I guess we will find out at sunrise.” 

So Victor waited with Yuuri through the night. They talked about Yuuri’s life and Victor’s life. Victor learned that Yuuri was a commoner from hundreds of years ago, and Yuuri learned that Victor was a prince. 

“You’re a what?” he shrieked. 

“Shhh! You’ll alert the guards!” 

“Right. Sorry, I’m just… I just kissed a prince!” 

“Is that a bad thing?” 

Yuuri looked at him with wide eyes. He smiled, “I guess not.” 

They continued to talk until the sun was beginning to rise. Victor found himself having fun for the first time in a while. They talked and laughed and Victor even gave him the rose he picked earlier. As Yuuri climbed back up onto the pedestal, Victor spoke. 

“I hope the kiss worked. Yuuri… If you become human again, I want to marry you. You’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met! Please, will you?” 

Yuuri opened his mouth to respond, but no sound came forth. Victor’s eyes widened as he watched Yuuri turn into stone. He held his sword downward like normal. Then, suddenly, he was back to being a statue. 

“No!” Victor cried. He ran through the water of the fountain and climbed up the pedestal. Looking deep into Yuuri’s eyes, he shouted, “Yuuri! Yuuri, please! Please come back!” He tried shaking the statue, but it wouldn’t budge. Just as he was about to give up, tears streaming down his face, he cried into Yuuri shoulder. 

“I’ll be back tomorrow night. I promise.” With that, he gave the statue a kiss and leaned back to look in his eyes again. Just as he did, it began to move. The stone creaked and cracked and Victor fell backward into the pool of water. He raised his hand above his head and yelled as the statue began to fall toward him. He expected to be crushed by the heavy stone. 

But the impact never came. 

Victor opened his squeezed eyes and looked up to see the statue floating in midair. It turned right side up and began to spin, light glowing from the inside. 

At that moment, guards came rushing into the gardens. They all looked on in awe at the sight of the statue floating. Victor stood up and watched as it came slowly down from the sky, revealing not a statue, but a human man. The sad tears in Victor’s eyes turned to tears of joy as he gathered up the man in front of him in his arms. He was wet from the fountain, but he didn’t care. He kissed Yuuri all over his face while the man laughed at his antics. When he finally pulled away, Victor cried. 

“You’re alive!” 

“Yes, thanks to you,” Yuuri said softly, “And, Victor?” 

“Yes?” 

“I would love to marry you.” 

Victor, in his joy, picked up Yuuri and spun him around. They splashed in the water and didn’t care as the guards looked on in confusion. Once he set him down, Yuuri looked deep into his eyes. 

“I haven’t seen the sun in hundreds of years. I’m glad I get to see it with you.” 

News of the statue man spread throughout the kingdom. They all were excited that Prince Victor finally found a husband. His parents were the most excited, even if a be skeptical of their story. Yuuri and his magic sword joined the royal guard and he was soon named a captain of the military, a fine position for one to be in when marrying a prince. They got married and lived happily ever after. 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for giving this a shot! <3 I hope you enjoyed this little fairy tale! If you want more fairy tale-like stories, feel free to read my other stuff! Fantasy is my fave! 
> 
> [Personal Tumblr](https://anyaisdancingagain.tumblr.com/) [Writing Tumblr](https://dancinganya.tumblr.com/)


End file.
